


Boys

by RenaFujoshi



Series: Baby, I don't need you [3]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014), What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Fuckbuddies, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaFujoshi/pseuds/RenaFujoshi
Summary: Guillermo is enjoying himself
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Guillermo/Oc
Series: Baby, I don't need you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Back again! This one is Boys by Lizzo

Guillermo was the happiest he has been in a long time, as soon as he got to his grandma's house, he was filled with a purpose:

Get a job that he truly enjoyed and get laid.

So there he was, he got a job at the local college's library, he had to start somewhere, right? And to be honest, he actually kinda liked his job, the college students were polite and friendly. He even knew the names of the ones that frequented the library the most.

Another good thing was that most professors loved passing through the library, and there were quite a few who cached Guillermo's fancy.

One of the good things about him is that he didn't have a type, he pretty much liked anyone who was kind and had a good sense of humour, unlike most people he knew. So it wasn't surprising when he found a lot of men attractive, like the History professor, Xerxes, who was maybe few years older than himself, with a kind smile, green eyes and a beautiful head of long wavy hair. And it didn't help that he was a good head and shoulders taller than Guillermo. Or the Spanish professor, Matias, who had an impressive beard, with a broad smile and brown hair and eyes.

Guillermo even got surprised when Xerxes asked him out, it was going to be a coffee date, nothing fancy. And it went beautifully, he had craved human interaction and affection.

However, Guillermo was set on not wanting a serious relationship for the time being, so only a couple dates and quite a few occasions of getting fucked so hard he sore for days.

And then he went over and got the courage to do the same with Matías. Take into account that Guillermo was always honest with them, and they agreed with him, there was no time to get an actual relationship and everyone wanted a no string attached kind of relation.

Eventually he lost count of the men with whom he had shared a bed, but he didn't care, he was happy, with a job he liked and no worries about a stupid relationship.

He was so relaxed and satisfied with his choices and the current situation, that he didn't notice the weird presence following him from time to time, specially at night.

Blood sucking creatures weren't a problem anymore.

  
  


_Or were them?_

  
  


____________

_I like Big boys, itty bitty boys,_

_Mississippi boys, inner city boys_

_I like the pretty boys with the bow tie,_

_Get your nails did, let them blow dry,_

_I like a big beard, I like a clean face_

_I don't discriminate, come and get a taste_

_From the playboys to the gay boys,_

_Go and slay boys, you my fave boys._

  
  



End file.
